


Up, Up, Away

by justhavesex



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, idk theres a msg if you squint hard enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhavesex/pseuds/justhavesex
Summary: Izaya has never been the type to be tied down.





	Up, Up, Away

 

 

Izaya understood he was " _different_ " from a very young age.

He never thought of stupid irrelevant thoughts such as 'I will fail' or 'they do not like me' information was simply processed, ignored or used. There was never any need for him to lament on other people's feelings and to feel personally hurt by those feelings. He understood, compartmentalized and used the information as his shield and sword, of course, other people could see this as well. With Izaya Orihara's name brought fear and contempt, people retracted and tried to hold him at arms length unaware that was his goal from the beginning.

Izaya could stand over buildings and watch his beloved humans, he saw himself as God and everybody else—though they are _technically_ loved dearly by him—are below his throne. He rules these lands, whether people like it or not. He's strong, independent and his eyes can see into the future without a single ounce of fear. Love, kindness, motherly warmth, are not part of his emotional skill sets. He dismissed the ideals of omega's, beta's and alpha's and determined that he had to be in a category all of it's own: God. He is _God_.

Alas, he took a seat and waited for his characterization to be made. He had thought he'd either end up a beta or alpha, simply because it'd be too _inaccurate_ and distasteful for somebody as Godly as himself to be what society has labelled below everyone else. Though being an alpha would come with more trouble than needed due to omega's and alpha's automatically seeking out their ' _mate_ ' right after being labelled, though most instinctual humans do things such as that, Izaya is above all that. He was hooked up, cords surrounding his body as his fourteen year self kicked his legs impatiently as he awaited the very simple and straight-forward answer that he _had_ to be beta.

The nurse, a tall puffy-cheeked man (obviously omegan) smiled kindly to Izaya as the answer finally popped up onto his computer screen, Izaya boredly blew out a breath of hot hair, hoping that it'd all pass by quickly enough. Filling out paperwork is always so _tedious_. "Congratulations," the nurse said, handing a pink card to Izaya and Izaya's world suddenly crashed, "You're an omega."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He finds out why he was destined to become an omega three weeks after he starts high school.

He looks down from the balcony on the fourth floor, red eyes watching in contempt as his _beloved_ humans wander in helplessly. The bells rings. It's stupid. Really. He spent the entire three weeks stashing himself up at home mopping about being declared an _omega_ —of all wretched things—with his little sisters mercilessly adding onto the pain. His parents had been hopeful upon hearing the declaration, apparently assuming Izaya would finally settle down and become a lovely little placid bitch for somebody sometime soon and he'd get out of all the dangerous things he's been stirring up for months now.

He feels a very strong desire to do _anything_ but become a placid little bitch.

He looks down, the school bell carrying it's toll through the humid air and then their eyes meet. _Ah, there you are_ , Izaya can't help but think, soft brown locks bouncing with the wave of the wind as honey-coloured eyes meet crimson red. The clash is violent.

They don't actually meet until a week later, Shinra kind enough to introduce Izaya as an asshole before _Heiwajima Shizuo_ , whom seems extremely disinterested in their meeting as though he doesn't _understand_ that he's the reason Izaya's life has been ruined—now he'll be looked down upon instead of feared, now he'll have to marry instead of owning, now he can't be _himself_ —so he decides abruptly that him and Shizuo, though they are probably meant to be, are enemies. Hated. Feared. Revolted to see each other and plays out the perfect villain for each other.

Shizuo, unlike most alpha's, raises his fists and aims to hurt Izaya beyond repair.

At first Izaya is startled because an alpha would usually _never_ dare to lash out at an omega, and Izaya _knows_ he reeks of an omega so he doesn't understand until it finally falls into place; Shizuo doesn't care. Shizuo, protozoan, dumb, _dumb_ , Shizuo sees no _need_ to be more kind to somebody because their omega or beta or alpha, if you piss him off you piss him off. It's so simple, it makes Izaya cackle.

Alas, Izaya pegs it up to fate wanting to play a cruel joke on him, as though giving Izaya such a large disadvantage to make up for his superiority. His mate is a huge, muscle-headed, hot-headed, _idiot_. Izaya could go on and on about how terrible it is to deal with Shizuo, but in the end they find peace, well, not 'peace' but a sort of corner they can meet each other at. Shizuo chases Izaya, and Izaya let's him chase him. It's about the only amount of calculating Izaya can round Shizuo up into in the large scheme of things—not that he _would_ want to include Shizuo in his games, because those games are meant for _humans_ —Shizuo is impractical, a dark horse in his game of chess.

Sometimes they aren't playing cat and mouse though, sometimes they like to sit beside each other, tell each other stories in whispers into the other's ear. Shizu-chan is an idiot so he doesn't understand that Izaya is technically _his_ , but Izaya prefers to keep it that way. He can't have Shizu-chan, the idiot dumbass, thinking he owns Orihara Izaya simply because of uncontrollable biology. So, Izaya circles Shizuo like a cat, hesitant to approach and Shizuo seems to just let him (though Izaya is unaware of this) sometimes Shizuo will lash out simply because Izaya is so _annoyingly_ slow.

Shinra says Izaya simply likes poking at Shizuo, and says, "What a pain in the ass, as usual."

The reaction Shizuo had given was unexpected, Shizuo's eyes narrowed as his eyes looked down upon Shinra with irritation.

"Wouldn't you be poking if you were him?" He had said, Shinra didn't understand.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's raining the day Shizuo finds out.

Izaya is swinging his umbrella in wide obnoxious circles, allowing sprinkles of rain drops to splatter across the (were remaining parts) that were dry. Shizuo, despite his usual temper, doesn't seem all too bothered. He seems simply keen on walking to their check-point at the park Shizuo used too frequent with Kasuka when they were kids, before him and Izaya go separate ways.

Though, Izaya guesses in a way it wasn't the day Shizuo _found_ out. Simply acknowledged it.

It was more so the day Izaya figured out Shizuo knew.

Izaya was preparing to wave his typical obnoxious ' _bye-bye Shizu-chan~_ ' but Shizuo stops, face looking lost and unsure if he should say anything but he does, just as Izaya turn around he says, "Oi flea, how long are you going to play this fucking game?"

Izaya's head snaps, his head feeling disjointed from the rest of him. He smiles. "What do you mean?"

"I mean us," Shizuo's free hand opens up before him as to express his annoyance, "My parents keep asking when we're going to mate, you know. Fucking annoying but it's getting weird." _Weird_ , Izaya hadn't understood why Shizuo had used _weird_ to explain their situation. Was it really that weird that Izaya was walking in circles around Shizuo? He thought of it normal: simply playing a game with an idiot that's unaware he's even _in_ a game. He bounces back from the initial shock that he was wrong, of _course_ Shizuo had to know, Shizuo is the other part of this bond they've built, and smiles. He feels cold.

"I don't plan on getting mated, Shizu-chan~!"

Shizuo frowns, a simple displeased frown. Izaya thought he might try to push the matter more, maybe even try to force the final bond without Izaya's agreement, but he simply watches Izaya, his eyes clear of any sort of pre-set societal views: simply Shizuo looking to Izaya.

Izaya sometimes finds it funny how well they fit together. Separately their personalities are extreme, but together they even out into a boiling flame that ignites for the entire world to see. They push each other, not walk around each other. Izaya realizes with distaste he was the one walking in circles, Shizuo was simply meeting him head-on. The cool air prickles Izaya's skin and Shizuo sighs, running an irritated hand through his now dyed locks into blond (courtesy of Izaya).

"Izaya," begins Shizuo, Izaya adds in a more happy ' _Shizu-chan_ ', as though to mock Shizuo's seriousness. "Eventually the bond will finish without you even wanting it too, you know, we might as well do it on our own terms—"

" _N_ _o_."

Shizuo had looked mildly surprised before looking downright irritated, "What do you mean, you stupid _fle_ —"

"Shizu-chan doesn't understand, of course he wouldn't," Izaya wants to throw his umbrella to the ground, stomp in puddles like a child and scream on the top of his lungs. Life is just so fucking _unfair_ it never works out the way anybody wants it too. "I would've been a beta or an alpha if it wasn't for _you_ Shizu-chan! Look at me, look at my personality, do I _seem_ like an omega too you?! But _no_ , our bond needed one of us to be the omega and it couldn't be superior-in-strength Shizu- _chan_ now can it!? Because of you—"

"How is any of that relevant?" Shizuo yells back, voice booming and it's the first time in Izaya's entire time of knowing Shizuo where he feels his omegan instincts telling him to lower his head, curl up to Shizuo's side and coddle him until he's no longer angry. _It's the bond_ , Izaya realizes with growing distaste. Shizuo steels himself, exhaling through his nostrils with irritation. " _Hah_? Omega, alpha, beta? Why does any of that even matter?"

Izaya suddenly feels so _lost_.

"Wha... are you an idiot? No, no you have to be an idiot, I just..."

" _Ha_? You what? Fuck, I was just asking when we're going to get mated you don't have to lash out at me like that."

"Of course it matters! If I mate you my life is _over_! I'll have to have kids, stay home, nobody will hire me and you think none of that _matters_? Are you an idiot?"

Shizuo had simply pinched his nose, shrugged back his shoulders and said so simply, probably because he lacks the capability to understand, "As if you'd let having children stop you from causing mayhem."

It irked Izaya there and then;

because Shizuo was _right_.

"How stupid," Izaya grumbled underneath his breath.

 

 


End file.
